If You Leave
by intricate.bella
Summary: Tis a Ryan&Sadie oneshot. Pretty random, lol. Hope you enjoy.


_Hey guys. Tis a one-shot, unless I get some opinion and some ideas. : ) Well hope you like this RYAN/SADIE. I don't know, what can you do when you're bored? Mmhmm, so. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. _

* * *

When he kissed her, the world stopped. It was completely immobile for those few seconds when their lips met into that one, incomprehensible kiss. For those few seconds, nothing else mattered. For the few seconds following the kiss, Ryan could think of no other thing but _her. _In a way, he felt obliged to prove to himself that there was no better. But through this kiss, he did just the opposite. He proved that in fact, what was old was not in fact love, and yet this: this, was simply bliss. He could not define the way she made him feel. He could not define the way he yearned for another kiss, and yet how guilt was eating away at his insides. He could only gaze into her deep eyes speechlessly, and get lost in their grotesque depth. He betrayed that very incertitude through his expression, and she simply bit her lip not knowing whether to kiss him again and calm his raging guilt, or to run off into the horizon and never look at him again. She felt tender, and beautiful under his supreme gaze. She didn't know him at all. It was that very mystery that lured her into _wanting _to know him.

He touched her cheek with the tips of her fingers. He didn't know what he wanted to prove by that most affectionate and loving gesture. He pulled her close, so that her head was nestled against his chest. He barely knew what to say, and yet she was barely keeping words from spilling out her mouth. When she couldn't take it anymore, she finally spoke.

"Ryan," she said, not removing her head from his chest, as she listened to his firing heartbeat, "Do you like me?" she asked, gulping down a wad of spit, unsure of what his reply would be. However, she wanted the cold truth whatever it meant. Sure, Marissa was still entwined in his _right-now _but she wondered if she could ever be apart of his future. Ryan closed his eyes, wishing she hadn't asked the question. How could he just _lie _to her? He couldn't. Besides, the effect she had on him: it was incomprehensible. As much as he wanted to scream out his words and profess his _like, _he knew that there was one person standing in their way, one person who he had loved more than anything, "Ryan," she whispered, letting out a deep breath as though to prove to him that she was ready.

"I like you,"

"But," she continued for him gently, almost expecting the following words. She wasn't going to be apart of the charade. She wasn't going to pretend that Marissa didn't exist. She knew that she was there, and she was always going to be someone special whether or not Ryan accepted her into his life. As much as she dreaded his words, she would much rather hear them from his own mouth.

"Marissa." He answered her simply, as he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely, pulling her away so that he could look her straight into her eyes, "Sadie," he quickly said, "But I like you. I like how I feel with you." She looked away, unable to take his pressing gaze. It's not like she could reply right now. It's not like she had anything to say to him. She felt jealous, yes, but she felt _more _than that- she felt hurt, and betrayed, and unloved, and alone.

"That's not enough Ryan." She sighed deeply, as she pulled away from his firm hold on her, "You might like me today. You might like me for about an hour, but then there's Marissa- this huge Goddess of like, God knows, okay? And I _know _you _love _her. Not _like. _Love, Ryan. What you feel for me is _nothing _compared to how you feel for her. Sure, we have the chemistry," she let out a weak laugh, "But chemistry lasts for about week. Then a relationship is hungry for more. And if there's nothing else, then there's just nothing."

He simply stared at her, shocked at how deep her words were, "You might be right, Sadie. We do have chemistry, but we also have more than that. Something that needs time to develop, and if you give me that time, I'll make you so happy." He replied, hoping she'd hush herself for a moment, so that he could continue, "I broke up with Marissa last night, Sadie. I went over to her house, saw her, and told her that although I loved her, the feeling is just… not the same," he said, taking her hand, "And I did it for you. So if you leave me now, you're just about as selfish as I am. I'm sorry if I want you. I'm sorry if I want you all to myself,"

"Ryan, stop," she said, laughing lightly, as she shook her head disbelievingly, "Whatever. I know your lines are probably honest and everything, but I just can't listen to this right now. I mean, how can I compare myself to your first great love, which just happened to be Miss Marissa Cooper, the Newport Princess? That's right, Ryan. I just _can't. _She's just- different. I can't ever be that. And I just think you deserve more." She said, as she turned to leave, "I don't want you following me. Please don't call me. Don't come to see me. It's too hard. You know how I feel about you, and it's _not _just like. I just can't _stand _to know that all you'll ever feel toward me, is _like." _She sighed, raising her hand for a measly wave.

"I'm going to follow you anyway," he said, after she was already well on her way, "Follow you, call you, see you," he continued, his voice getting slightly louder, after every step she took so confidently, "You're going to make a mistake if you leave, Sadie," he called after her again.

She turned around, and shook her head for a moment lifting her arms up as though in despair. She didn't know what else to do, how else to play out the game. She looked back at him, "What am I supposed to do, Ryan? I'm a girl. I don't play nice with girls like Marissa. And if she knows that we're together, you think she's going to like me much? Cause I don't. I'm new around here. I don't _have _any real friends, and I also don't have any enemies. Let's keep it that way, okay?" She turned back around, as she pocketed her hands in her jeans, as she started to walk away.

"You have me." Ryan finally said, as he jogged over to her side, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her into a deep, and comforting kiss which rendered her absolutely speechless even if she wanted to pull away, and speak up- which she didn't. He pulled away slowly, still keeping her close, "You can do _whatever _you want, but if you leave right now, you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life."

She nodded, and sighed, "You Chino boys just won't ever stop without getting your way," she smiled gently.


End file.
